


go gentle through your life (if you want me i'll be there)

by Pericardiaca



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Karting, Kid Fic, M/M, Meeting the Parents, One Big Happy Family, Racing, Schmoop, cuteness, jenson being cheeky, stoffel is nandos and jense son, which means i changed the timeline a bit lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 07:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11397957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pericardiaca/pseuds/Pericardiaca
Summary: Stoffel has a big announcement to make and Kevin is nervous until he isn't anymore. (Stoffel still reveals something, though.)Or: A lot of Nando and Jense being the McDads they are and huge amounts of family cuteness.





	go gentle through your life (if you want me i'll be there)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loadsoffandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loadsoffandoms/gifts).



> Heya! :)  
> This fic is for my dear Anna who requested it over on tumblr. I hope you like it as well as everyone else who happens to read it!  
> If you wanna you can scream at me on [tumblr](http://lewizhamilton.tumblr.com/) and a lil comment would make my day! :)  
> Happy reading! x  
> Sam

Stoffel was ecstatic that both his dad and his papá were at the kart circuit today. Usually it was only one of them, there had even been a few occasions where he had to go through a race weekend without them. But he was already fourteen, he was obviously old enough to handle that – and it made it all the better when they both had time to cheer him on because they were seriously the best at it. 

He was especially happy today because he had just won the race and his parents were beaming. Proudly holding his trophy he ran over to where they were waiting for him. "Dad! Papá! Did you see how I overtook Kevin in turn 3? Did you see it?“ Excitedly, he threw himself at his parents, trusting that they would catch him. 

"Whoa!“, made Nando and grabbed Stoffel before he could topple over. Tousling his hair, he grinned at his son. "Yes, I saw it! It was amazing!“ 

"Well done!“, added Jense and since Nando didn’t seem to let go of Stoffel he shorthandedly hugged both of them at once. "I’m so proud of you! You totally take after your papá.“ 

"Last time I checked you were a world champion too, dad.“ Stoffel grinned and Jense laughed and winked at Nando. "Yeah, but he’s a double world champion.“

Nando just rolled his eyes and whispered – loud enough that Jenson could hear – into Stoffel’s ear: "You’ll have to win at least three championships so he shuts up about mine and starts to brag about yours.“ 

Stoffel giggled, while Jense snorted. "You can bet your arse that I’ll brag about my son’s achievements rather than what my fossil of a husband did aeons ago.“ 

Nando elbowed him in the ribs to shut him up. "Stop insulting me, we should rather celebrate Stoffel’s win! Tell me, how did the kart feel? Anything you want to change up for the next time?“ 

In quick words Stoffel described a minor issue he’d had until Jense got bored and hugged his son again. "I’m sorry to interrupt you so rudely, but can’t you do the technical talk later? I thought we could maybe go and eat something fancy and have a little party.“ 

Stoffel gave his dad a quick kiss on the cheek for his troubles, but he nodded. "That sounds great. There is just one more thing...“ 

Nando and Jense looked interested when Stoffel seemed slightly embarrassed and made a pause, looking around until he spotted a blonde boy his age. "Be right back!“, he shouted at his parents and took off in the boy’s direction. 

Jense only shook his head and grinned. "Oh my, what’s he up to now. I bet that’s either his boyfriend or mortal enemy.“ 

Fondly rolling his eyes, Nando took Jense’ hand and leaned against him while they watched how their son dragged the blonde boy over to them. "Why would he want us to meet his mortal enemy? It’s obviously his boyfriend.“ 

"An awesome win, such a good understanding of the kart and now a boyfriend. Our little boy ‘s growing up.“ With a sigh, Jense tried to turn his proud smirk into a polite smile and greeted the approaching boys. "Hey there.“ 

"Dad, Papá, this is Kevin. He’s the one I overtook in turn 3“, Stoffel explained. Kevin seemed to pout a little bit over that fact. After a tiny pause and a deep breath, Stoffel added: "He’s also my boyfriend.“ 

Both teenagers looked expectantly at Nando and Jense, but before it could get awkward over the obvious nervousness Stoffel and Kevin were basically vibrating with, Nando smiled what Jenson had dubbed his Lighting Up The World Smile. "Hi, Kevin. It’s so nice to meet you! We’ve heard a lot about you.“ 

"Yes,“ Jenson added and the smirk was back on his face. "You were Stoffel’s favourite conversation topic for weeks.“ 

Since both Stoffel and Kevin had a very light complexion, they both turned as red as tomatoes. "Dad!“, Stoffel immediately complained. "Don’t be embarrassing, please!“ 

"I’m sorry, I’m just teasing. I think you too are a very sweet pair.“ Jense patted the boys on the shoulders, before Kevin spoke up. "Thank you, Mr. Button-Alonso. I’m really glad you’re taking this so well.“ He smiled shyly at them. 

"I’m Jenson“, Jense clarified. "Please no ‚Mr. Button-Alonso’ business, that’s way too formal for my future son-in-law.“ 

If possible, Kevin turned even redder, but to his luck Nando came for his rescue. "Jense, stop it. Don’t pay attention to my husband“, he told Kevin. "He’s always this annoying, I’m sorry.“ 

"Hey!“, Jenson pouted, but Stoffel threw a pleading glance at him and he for once let his son off the hook easily. 

With a little smile, Kevin looked up at Nando. "Thanks, Mr. Bu-“ 

"Ah-ah“, Nando interrupted him immediately. "That’s the one point where Jense is right. Please call me Fernando.“ 

"Thank you, Fernando, Jenson.“ Kevin had managed to blush so hard that even his ears had turned red, while Stoffel had apparently calmed down over the positive reactions of his parents. He put his arm around Kevin’s waist and grinned proudly. "Can we maybe take Kevin with us when we’re going to have dinner? You could talk some more.“ 

"Oh, no, I don’t want to impose“, Kevin tried to apologize for the boldness of his boyfriend. 

"But it’s no bother! Of course we’d love to have you with us to get to know you a bit better“, Jense answered. "Let’s make it a date at the exit of the circuit in an hour? Is that enough time to get your stuff packed up?“ 

Stoffel made a squeaking noise out of excitement. "Sure! Thanks dad!“ He didn’t even wait for his papá’s approval before he dragged Kevin back to the little pit lane, who still managed to shout over his shoulder a quick: "See you later, Mr. – I mean, Jenson and Fernando!“ 

Nando laughed and holding hands, they made their way over to the karts as well, just a bit slower than the boys. "They’re really cute together.“ 

Jenson chuckled. "And Kevin seems like a nice boy. Very polite. He’s Danish, right?“ 

With a nod, Nando looked at his husband. "Yeah. They remind me of us...“ 

Jense stopped and pulled Nando close, his hands dropping on Nando’s hips. "Nah, neither of us were shy, like ever.“ 

Nando scrunched up his nose and looked up into Jense’ eyes. "Well, I’m pretty sure Kevin will turn out to match Stoffel perfectly in terms of cheekiness. Remember when Stoff told us about how they stole the chequered flag at the last race? Doesn’t sound shy to me.“ 

Throwing his head back with a laugh, Jense threaded his fingers casually through Nando’s hair. "You’re right. He was probably just stunned at meeting the two coolest formula one drivers of all time.“ 

"Don’t flatter yourself.“ Nando grinned. "I think it was rather the ‘oh my hod I’m meeting the parents’ shyness.“ 

"Want to bet if he starts asking us questions about f1 later?“ 

"I’ve told you before and I’ll tell you again: I do not bet on anything our son does.“ Nando sternly shook his head. 

"Oh come on“, moaned Jense and rolled his eyes. "The wager can be a nice underwater pool blow jo-“ "Jenson! There are kids around!“ 

Jense just shrugged and waited for Nando to fall for his offer – which he did with a grumble. "You are a plague. But this is the last time we place a bet on him!“

"Sure it is“, Jense winked and leaned down to kiss Nando. With a soft sigh, Nando opened up for his husband, hugging him close. 

They didn’t realise how much time passed until their son’s voice made them jump. "I’m really glad that you two are still so disgustingly in love and making out like teenagers in the middle of the day, but would you mind helping me with the kart?“ 

 

_TEN YEARS LATER_

 

Kevin had a big grin on his face when he walked through the McLaren Mercedes box, still drenched in champagne, and saw Jenson and Nando sitting on a couch in Stoffel’s driver’s room with the door open. 

"Congrats Kevin!“ They got up when they saw him approaching and Kevin got two hugs and claps on his back. 

"Awesome win“, added Nando. "Stoffel’s going to pout.“ 

Kevin laughed. "I don’t think so, we’re good with the 1-2 finish. I can’t believe we’re doing so good!“ 

"It’s because I need to get more titles than papá“, chimed Stoffel in suddenly. All three turned around to look at him, standing there just as champagne drenched as Kevin and with a grin just as big on his face. "But interesting to know that my parents congratulate my fiancé first.“ 

Jenson had already opened his mouth for a smooth retort when Stoffel’s words sunk in. 

"Fiancé?“, screeched Nando. „Congratulations!“ 

Jumping forward, he hugged both Stoffel and Kevin at once while Jense seemed still a bit shell-shocked, but he quickly caught himself. "I’m so happy for you! Congrats! And Nando, stop hogging them! Other people want a hug as well!“ 

With a laugh, Kevin and Stoffel managed to free themselves out of Nando’s crushing embrace and gave in to Jense’. 

"So many hugs today“, commented Kevin finally. 

"Well, there are so many reasons to celebrate!“ Nando clapped his hands, beaming. "First you two with an awesome 1-2 finish and now you’re engaged to be married! I can’t wait to plan the wedding.“ 

"Oh my“, was all Stoffel said. "Please no.“ 

"I’d rather Nando plans our wedding than my parents – or Jense. No offense, dear father-in-law“, laughed Kevin and met the nasty glance Jense gave him for that comment with an angelic smile, which made Jenson snort. "Can you remember when Stoffel brought you with him to a dinner with us for the first time?“ 

Kevin frowned and nodded, while Stoffel looked suspicious and already slightly embarrassed. Nando chuckled, smirked and seemed quite curious what Jense’ was talking about.

"Well, you were so shy and sweet-“, started Jense to explain. 

"Kevin was not a single day in his life shy!“, Stoffel interrupted, but Kevin quickly shut him up with a quick kiss. "I want to hear this.“ 

Jense rolled his eyes. "Anyway, you were polite and nice but we knew already that you’re cheeky.“ 

"That’s because you’re cheeky yourself, Jense, don’t act all indignant“, Nando spoke up, putting his arm around Jense’ waist and pulled him close. "And now stop teasing poor Kevin, the boys had an exhausting day.“ 

"But I thought-“, started Jense to protest when Nando started to slowly drag him away. "What about the traditional celebration dinner?“ 

"I think we’d rather do that tomorrow. Leave them alone.“ When Jense was still mumbling complaints Nando looked him in the eye and raised one eyebrow. "They have their own celebrating to do.“  
Nando couldn’t help himself, it was way too adorable how Jense suddenly scrunched up his nose when he realised what Nando had just implied. "What? Oh! No!“ 

"See you later, boys!“, was the last thing Nando shouted with a wave before he had managed to get Jenson out of Stoffel’s driver’s room. 

 

#

 

Kevin turned to Stoffel and laughed. "You know, I really couldn’t have chosen a better family to marry into.“ 

Stoffel rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch with a heavy sigh. "They’re embarrassing.“ 

Shaking his head, Kevin straddled his lap and hugged him. "They’re not. They love you very much and I’m really glad that they like me too.“ 

Slowly starting to unzip Kevin’s champagne-sticky race suit, Stoffel sighed. "That is very much true but doesn’t change the fact that they’re embarrassing.“

"I aspire to be as embarrassing as they are when we’re older, Stoff. Better prepare yourself.“ Kevin leaned forward and kissed his fiancé, turning the moment into a languid make-out session. 

"We’re cute, not embarrassing“, objected Stoffel when Kevin had to release him for air.  
With a quiet chuckle, Kevin kissed him again. "For some reason I can easily imagine Jenson saying that too.“ 

"Hmmm“, agreed Stoffel half-heartedly. „Let’s stop talking about my parents, I’d rather focus on you. You had an amazing win! And you know, that other thing we did today, what was it again?“ 

Kevin poked Stoffel in the ribs and laughed a carefree, happy laugh. "Oh shut up, fiancé.“

 

#

 

While Kevin and Stoffel got busy in the driver’s room, Nando and Jense had made it to the cafeteria. It was more or less empty since everyone was either occupied with packing up their stuff or off enjoying the free afternoon since the Barcelona GP would be followed by an in-season testing week tomorrow. 

Nando got himself a big Latte Macchiato and brought Jenson tea, black with half a spoon of sugar, just like he usually liked it. 

Ungrateful as Jenson was though; he started to eye Nando’s Latte way more interestedly than his own tea. "Why didn’t you get me a coffee too?“, he complained. 

"Because I want to talk to you about something important and you’re useless when you’re on a caffeine high“, Nando retorted. 

Very maturely kicking his husband under the table, Jenson shrugged. "But you do realise that there’s caffeine in tea anyway?“ 

After shutting him up with his Specialised Jenson Glare, Nando finally took a sip of his Latte and elaborated: "I thought we could maybe get the boys a house. I know they have the flat in Monaco but they could use a nice house in the quiet... I would even consider one that is not in Spain.“ 

Jense cocked his head. “That’s actually a really good idea.”

“I know”, Nando said proudly before he got a dreamy expression on his face. “I think maybe Switzerland, somewhere at a nice lake... or Andorra! Or good old Spain, somewhere close to home so they can come visit us and can make us babysit their kids in a few years...” 

He didn’t even realise that Jenson took advantage of his rambling and quickly swapped their cups. “I totally agree”, he stated loudly before he took a long, self-satisfied sip from Nando’s latte. “I think Spain is fine, though. It’s beautiful, has a nice climate and they both love it anyway.” 

“Yes?” Nando beamed. Jense’ smile softened and he put his cup back down. “Yes, of course. They love Spain, I love Spain and they know that even though you’re used to the travelling schedules of f1 drivers you still like to have them close.” 

Nando nodded and scooted closer so he could put his head on Jense’ shoulder, who started to slowly thread this fingers through Nando’s soft hair; both of them enjoying the happiness for a moment. 

“I love you”, Jense whispered when Nando moved a little and turned his head. “Love you too.” Nando leaned forward, softly kissing Jenson, getting lost in his husband’s warm touch that he cherished so much. 

When they parted, gasping for air, Nando grabbed absentmindedly the cup in front of him and took a sip, still smiling at Jenson. It was only when he nearly spit the assumed coffee over the table that his gaze turned slightly thunderous. A storm of Spanish curse words burst out of Nando – each of them was a personal favourite of his husband – when Jense interrupted him. “I’ll trade you your coffee back for a kiss for each sip.” 

Suspicious, Nando squinted. “Is there a downside to this deal?” 

Casually shrugging, Jense stole a kiss and let Nando gulp down a quick mouthful of the latte before taking the cup back. “When I’ve kissed you into oblivion I’ll make you promise that I’m allowed to help with the wedding.” 

Nando sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes. “You’ll have to invest a bit more energy into that than a few extorted kisses, cariño.”

Jense leaned forward, looking into Nando’s whiskey brown eyes, the coffee forgotten on the table next to them. “Well, aren’t you lucky that I know _just_ the thing you might like...” 

Nando’s deep laugh vibrated against Jense’ chest and he let himself be manhandled, secure in the knowledge that Jenson would take good care of him - as he always did -while they went to celebrate the love and happiness that surrounded their lives.

~Fin~


End file.
